Four coins plus Yamada!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Why did Yamada hide the coins that Fujino gave to Ueda? /TricK トリック Season 2! Six Tombs Case Verse!/ Yamada POV/


**Four coins+Yamada**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_TricK トリック Season 2 verse!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*karubi*<em>**_ grilled beef_

* * *

><p>It was yet another case.<p>

Right now, she, Yamada Naoko was in the middle of solving a case about six tombs curse. Ueda has successfully cheated her to tag along so here she was working very hard while Ueda takes the credit. It doesn't matter anyway as long as her stomach got full from their adventures. That was how it had always been.

At that very moment as well, she was silently lurking on the hallway and twisting the end of her hair between her thumbs while waiting for Ueda. It was just a moment ago when they called Yabe on the phone when a girl showed up and asked for a moment with the sensei. Like usual, Ueda was head over heels again. What was wrong with that guy? It's like every time he sees a girl it was as if it's his first time seeing one. Yamada can only role her eyes.

But as she lurked there and listened without meaning to, she was also reading the strange girl's behaviour. It was odd, Yamada decided, for a girl to act like that. The girl, whose name was Fujino, looked uncertain and unnerved. It was as if she was going to confess to someone.

Yamada shot the two a look. Well—surely she's not planning to confess to Ueda?

What the, she thought as she listened to the two, something would be terribly wrong if a girl 'confessed' to Ueda after all. Not that it matters to her in anyway, but she just couldn't accept the idea that someone would like THAT Ueda. What does that girl know about Ueda anyway?

Suddenly, the girl started talking about her sensei, Kurisu-san, who turned out to be a famous author Yamada hasn't heard of. A feeling of strange relief suddenly filled her.

Oh but wait, it was a feeling of relief for the poor girl, Yamada decided, nothing less, nothing more.

As she listened deeply, it was as if the girl wanted Ueda to protect Kurisu-san.

Yamada smirked… these people really don't know Ueda that well! Do they have any idea to whom they are entrusting their lives? Are they really sure they want to give it to Ueda? That Ueda who always faint in times of danger? Really, people should not be taken by how he looked tall, strong and reliable!

"Don't worry," Yamada heard Ueda say in his deep voice that can make people believe him— Yamada never believed that kind of voice. "I'm here, you don't have to worry."

Yamada's eyes narrowed.

"I'll protect Kurisu-san," Ueda continued to say to Fujino, "And you too."

And then she saw Ueda reach a hand on Fujino's shoulder. Yamada couldn't help but look. There he goes again and making his moves… silly Ueda… his intentions are very clear!

Yamada gritted her teeth as she felt rather annoyed at how easy he was with other girls. Promising to protect girls and risking his life… It was okay if it's only 'his' life, but 'her' life was bound to tag along too! What was this person playing at?

Fujino looked satisfied with his promise as any girls would be and then pulled out something from her bag. Curiosity killed Yamada as she saw Fujino reach out and gave something to Ueda.

_What was that about?_

It turned out to be five coins. Yamada listened as Fujino explained about how she got it from Morocco and how a legend about it comes along. Fujino said the coins can expel evil but if one got lost then bad luck would happen to the person who lost it. Yamada saw how Ueda easily accepted it and by then she wanted to remind him he was the writer of 'Come Over!' book that generally aims to prove that there's no such thing as Spiritual Phenomenon! So how can he act like he believed Fujino? Stupid Ueda!

Annoyed that he seemed nicer to other girls, an idea occurred to Yamada.

It was just to test him at first, she thought as she successfully nicked a coin from Ueda's pocket as he got busy talking with Yabe on the phone a few moments later.

It was just to see how funny it would be when he realized he already lost one of the coins. Ueda has a unique way of dealing with his fear, and no matter how much he would deny it later, Yamada knows him best.

The time came and Ueda has finally realized he lost one of the coins. She would have told him she had it but when Ueda actually wrapped an arm around Fujino made her think twice.

"Only four left," she emphasized to him without mercy. Ueda's eyes rounded.

"You lost one?" Fujino asked looking shock.

Yamada felt triumph swell in her heart at how Ueda's face had looked crestfallen. There was no other thing in the world that can make her feel satisfied than to see him panic while trying hard to impress a girl.

Silly Ueda, did he really believe Fujino's coin?

As they got deeper into their investigation with the coin still in her pocket, Yamada had asked herself why she went to such lengths to make fun of Ueda.

Surely it was entertaining to see him lost his wits, but something else aside from his reaction was making her feel satisfied… What was that feeling? Is it because she had proven to be a capable thief? That doesn't sound good, though it can be handy sometimes. But then, why must she stoop low like that to make Ueda worried?

Silly Ueda! Easily manipulated by women! And aside from that, how come Fujino gave it to him anyway? It was from Morocco! And if she kept it with her then it might save her from any misfortune later, so why give it to Ueda? Ueda doesn't need the coins after all, Yamada justified silently. He has her.

A sudden jolt made Yamada think again. _What?_

"I'm becoming silly too," she whispered under her breath as she stood outside Kurisu's door to guard her.

It was just moments when Ueda promised to guard the author for Fujino and she, Yamada, was ordered to stay too. Not that she couldn't say no when he said the two of them will be guarding together, but following him had always been her instinct. Be it for the fact that he was scared, or he just likes her to accompany him, Yamada couldn't bring herself to walk away from him.

Well, if she was to introspect more, she would admit that standing next to him was fun. He has his own ways of falling in his own silly dilemmas and of course, as the smart lady, she was there to enlighten him.

But it was more than just to share ideas with him that she stayed and poked fun at him; it was more than just tricking him with her cards. It was probably because of the coin too. She has it with her, and if so then she must not step too far from him because that would probably bring him the Morocco bad luck. True or not, she wouldn't think of risking it. And besides, she feels more secured standing next to Ueda better than to sleep in her room especially under current circumstances when one is believed to die after midnight. It's not about the spiritual phenomenon but the act itself. Whoever was pulling the string that night was the true danger. That was why it's much better to stick with Ueda, to keep him in her eyesight to make sure it wasn't either him or her.

All right, she has become silly.

She just hoped that Ueda's line of thinking was the same.

She started to close her eyes as drowsiness claimed her. Tomorrow she'll tell Ueda she has the coin. So far Ueda has never got mad at her to the extent that he wouldn't forgive her. That was something nice about their relationship… no matter how many times they trick each other, in the end they would always rely on each other's back. There was no room for hatred… it was nice.

Yamada closed her eyes and started to doze off. It was amazing how she could fall asleep in times of danger… but she supposed there was really something about Ueda's presence that keeps her feel safe.

Oh well, she'd better sleep before she admits something unnecessary now.

Maybe she should tell Ueda not to go off too far as she sleep. The coin was with her after all… but nah.. that'd spoil the fun.

Ah… now here comes karubi…

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**TRICK FOREVER :)**


End file.
